


All Tied Up

by b6l6u6e



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b6l6u6e/pseuds/b6l6u6e
Summary: Atiena goes to the Derelict to play some Gambit, but he's got a different game in mind.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me and my smut. I've had this concept running in my head for some time, so I decided to write it out and share it with you all. Enjoy!

Atiena had expected to hear a bunch of rowdy guardians along with Drifter’s usual commentary, when she’d set foot on the Derelict. Instead it was mostly empty, save for its owner. The huntress found him tinkering away as usual, save for the fact that his current project seemed to be the ship itself, instead of a new gun or gadget. She sauntered over to him, seeing that he hadn’t noticed her yet.

 

She smirked, “Hey!”

 

A loud bang sounded, as Drifter his his head, followed by a string of curses. Atiena couldn’t help but laugh. Though when he stood up, with a very displeased look on his face, she stopped. It wasn’t the glare that stopped her, however, but instead the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He didn’t feature a set of six pack abs. Instead he had a soft stomach, with a broad chest and shoulders. His arms were strong, looking like they could pick her up with ease. Thick black hair and tattoos tastefully decorated his body, while the jade pendant he wore, still laid solidly against his chest.

 

He raised a single thick brow, as he cleaned his hands from the oil with a cloth. He noticed the way her cheeks lit up, ever so slightly, like starlight underneath her skin.

 

“See somethin’ you like,” he asked, teasing her.

 

With an awkward cough, the awoken huntress looked away. “Nope. Not in the slightest.”

 

She looked back at him and he had the nerve to not look convinced. “What are you doing anyway?”

 

“Oh, this?” He motioned at the large piece of machinery that looked to be attached to the ship. “Just some maintenance work. Gotta keep her afloat.”

 

Drifter began picking up his tools and placing them in a metal box. “What brought you here?”

 

Atiena shifted her weight from one foot to the other, awkwardly trying to ignore the heat that wanted to pool up in her core. “Just wanted to check in on you. See if I could get in for a Gambit match. I’ve just been super tense lately and need to blow off some steam.”

 

Not hostin’ any Gambit today,” he replied, much to her disappointment. “But, I can still help you with that tension problem. If ya want.”

 

Her interest piqued, she inquired, “What did you have in mind?”

 

She had her weight heavy on one leg, to accentuate the curve of her hips, while her arms were crossed underneath her breasts, which propped them up even more. Her thick lips curved into a smile, “I’m open to suggestions.”

 

Drifter’s eyes darkened, as he prowled his way over to her. His hands landed on each side of her. His fingers curled tightly around the railing, causing his knuckles to turn white. This close to him she could smell the motor oil and sweat on his skin, as well as a faint hint of sandalwood. His blue eyes gazed intently into her own glowing gold orbs, which just caused the heat inside her to intensify.

 

“I could tie you up and fuck you. How’s that sound?”

 

Atiena couldn’t help the tiny little gasp that left her slightly parted lips. He hadn’t even touched her yet and she could already feel herself getting wet. He wore a devilish smirk at the reaction he got from her. 

 

“Ya up for a bit of fun, Sunshine?” Drifter’s usual drawl was thick and deep, easily seducing the huntress in front of him. He’d be a fool if he hadn’t noticed the way she’d look at him. She was always so eager to please too. Normally that shit just annoyed him, but something about her made him want to see how far she would go. If he could get her down onto her knees.

 

The huntress nodded, “Yes.”

 

Drifter leaned in close and bit her neck, causing her to gasp out louder this time. Her legs went weak in the knees, as she tried her best to hold herself up.

 

“Told you I only bite when I’m hungry. And right now...” he ground his hips against her’s, letting her feel his arousal pressed hard against her hip. “I’m  _ starvin’ _ .”

 

Their lips met fast and hard. The kiss wasn’t sweet, but instead it was rough. Teeth occasionally clashed, while tongues danced in each other’s mouths. Atiena gripped his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, eliciting a heady growl from Drifter, before their mouths collided once again.

 

Nimble fingers quickly began to remove Atiena’s clothes until she was completely naked in front of Drifter. He licked his lips, as he picked up some rope he had lying around for one of his tarps. After checking the rope to be sure that it would be safe to use, he looped it from the back of her neck.

 

“You ever want me to stop, just say teapot, or somethin’, alright?”

 

Atiena actually found herself feeling a bit surprised. She’d have thought for him to treat he roughly with not a single care. After all, she could always be revived. The sentiment made her smile, “Teapot it is then.”

 

Drifter looked up into her eyes again for a moment, before going back to his intricate rope tying. The heat and desire was still there, though now there was also silent determination. He wanted to be sure she got as much enjoyment out of all of this, as he knew he would.

 

As the rope was artistically wrapped around her body, Atiena took in the time to admire the work and the man behind it. His fingers were rough to the touch, but gentle against her skin. He made sure that the rope wasn’t too tight and that no knot was placed anywhere that could hurt her.

 

“You really know what you’re doing,” she commented.

 

“Eh, you live as long as I do, you pick up a few skills,” Drifter replied, with a shrug.

 

The process was strangely relaxing and Atiena found herself leaning easily into Drifter’s touch. Her head felt light, while her limbs felt heavy. She allowed him to move her and mold her just how he wanted. Her arms were tied securely behind her back, connected to the harness that he’d fashioned all across her torso.

 

“You’re a good little submissive, ‘aint ya?”

 

Atiena tried to glare at him, but her blush and position made it non-threatening. “You tell anyone and you’re dead.” He only chuckled in response.

 

Her eyes quickly glassed over in arousal, as Drifter gripped her by her throat, his large hand circling around it with ease. “You’re in no position to make such threats.”

 

“Now, on your knees,” he commanded, as he guided her down where he wanted her, with his hand still firmly in place at her neck. The sight of her looking up at him through her thick lashes, while on her knees and hands tied behind her back, thrilled him so much, he could feel his dick twitch in his pants.

 

He pulled her head up against the obvious bulge in his pants, rubbing himself against her cheek, “You feel how hard you got me?”

 

Atiena moved her head, his hand still gripping her white hair. She grazed her lips across the thick fabric and licked him, her eyes locked with his.

 

“You wanna suck Drifter’s dick, do ya?” He teased.

 

She responded with another lick and a heady, “Uh huh.”

 

Drifter quickly undid his belt and undid his pants. He pulled out his fully erect penis for her to see. She eyed it like it was her favorite piece of candy, while biting her lower lip. Leaning forward, she tried to take it in her mouth, but he pulled it away. Atiena looked up at him with pouty lips. He gently smacked her cheek with the tip of his dick, before placing it in front of mouth.

 

“Go ahead and suck on it, baby girl,” he commanded, with a smirk.

 

Atiena leaned forward and took all of him in her mouth with ease. She moved her tongue along the underside of his shaft, drawing a moan from him as he began to move his hips. The grip of his hand in her hair tightened and Atiena relaxed her throat, allowing him to fuck her mouth. Wanting to feel her gag around his cock, Drifter pinched her nose closed, so she couldn’t breath. Her throat closed around his cock, as her body struggled for oxygen, before he finally let his grip on her nose go and pulled his dick out of her mouth. He let her regain her breath, before sticking his cock back in and fucking her mouth some more. Drifter repeated the process a couple more times, until he finally allowed himself to cum deep down her throat. With the hot load at the back of her throat, Atiena was forced to swallow it all down.

 

Drifter used her hair to wipe himself off, before sticking his dick back into his pants. “That was very good, Sunshine. Made ‘ol Drifter proud.”

 

Atiena couldn’t help the curve of her lips, as she smiled from his praise. She didn’t know why she was so eager for his approval, but it always drove her to do better. It’s what made her such a great invader out on the field. She did it for his praise. The way he hooted and hollered when she managed to kill the entire enemy team, something about it just turned her on. Somehow she knew it would have her ending up on her knees. Atiena didn’t mind though. She liked the view from down here.

 

“Now,” he helped pull her up from the cold hard ground. “Let’s go to where I can enjoy playin’ with you some more.”

 

Drifter picked Atiena up and slung her over his shoulder with ease, earning him a surprised gasp and an excited chuckle from her. He carried her all the way to his bedroom, then laid her gently down onto his bed. Afterwards he walked over the entrance of the shipping container, he called a bedroom, and closed it shut, before turning on the heater.

 

Turning back to Atiena, Drifter walked over to her. She was laying down on her side as her eyes tentatively watched his every movement. His left hand ran along the smooth skin of her thigh, down to her knees, where he gently pulled the two apart. He could feel his desire for her flair up again, as he looked over her naked form. His blue gaze trailed down to her sex, wet and in serious need of his attention. She was so aroused he could see her clit was hard and her plump folds were spread open, her juices making them glisten in the low light of the room. His huntress’ pussy was ripe and ready to be eaten. Drifter licked his lips, eager to taste her.

 

“I hope you don’t look at the hive like that,” Atiena teased.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” he replied. His hands moved up along her inner thighs, as he leaned down close to her eager pussy. “I’ve got a completely different meal in mind for you.”

 

Drifter dragged his tongue from her entrance all the way up to her clit. The sensation caused her body to shiver, as a moan wracked through her.

 

“Delicious,” he growled out, before licking her again. Nimble fingers slipped inside her entrance, where he began fingering her in time with him sucking her sensitive nub. She squirmed and moaned beneath him, while he ate her out like he was a starving man. His tongue dipped deep into her folds, teeth grazed against her clit and he sucked on it until he finally made her cum. Her thighs tried to close up, but he kept a firm grip to keep them open, as he continued to suck on her clit. She squirmed from the attention, having already cum, it was overly sensitive. A whimper escaped her, as she felt herself cum again, warm liquid squirting out of her and in Drifter’s mouth.

 

After pulling away, Drifter wiped his beard, “That’s a meal I could get used to.”

 

Atiena bit her bottom lip, enjoying the sight of him licking his fingers clean of her juices. Oh how she wanted him to fuck her. Her eyes must have revealed what she was thinking, because he leaned himself over her, the heavy jade pendant dangling between the two of them. He looked into her eyes and in a deep voice said, “If you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna have to say it.” Then he growled in her ear, “Beg for it.”

 

Normally Atiena would be too proud to beg for anything, but Drifter seemed to have full control of her, including her pride. Even though he’d made her cum twice already, she still needed to feel him inside her. Looking up at him with a hooded gaze, she allowed herself to beg.

 

“Fuck me. Please.”

 

Drifter massaged her thighs, careful to get close, but not touching her sex. “Hmm, not good enough.”

 

She glared up at him in annoyance, which only furthered his amusement. He slowly began taking off the remainder of his clothes, until he was completely naked in front of her. Holding his cock firmly in one hand, he toyed at her entrance, teasing her with just the tip. The huntress whimpered and groaned in frustration. “Don’t tease me like this.”

 

“Give me what I want and we’ll both walk away from this happy and satisfied.”

 

“I begged!”

 

He smacked her ass, causing her to jump. “Don’t raise your voice at me, young lady.”

 

Atiena delighted in the sting his hand had left behind on her backside. She would see if she could earn another smack, if she wasn’t afraid he would call the whole thing off. Instead she rolled over onto her stomach and raised her butt up into the air, giving it a little wiggle. She looked over her shoulder at him, with a coy smile, “C’mon Daddy. Don’t you want to fuck me?”

 

“That’s my girl,” he replied, while sliding his dick deep inside of her. She was so slick, he was able to pound into her with ease. He held her hips tightly in place, finger sized bruises would leave their marks on her skin, while he thrusted in and out her without mercy. The sounds of their love making reverberated off of the small bedroom’s walls. Her moans load, coupled by the wet smacking of his cock plowing into her drenched cunt. He wasn’t silent either, allowing himself to moan out in pleasure, while he fucked her from behind. Fingers found her clit again, as Drifter quickly stroked her in time with his thrusts. Atiena quickly felt her third orgasm approaching. He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, so that he could ram his cock against the upper portion of her inner walls, hitting a sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Atiena cried out in ecstasy. Drifter kept his pace, motivated by the loud moaning of his partner, when he felt her walls clamp down and quiver as she came around his cock. With her walls still spamming around his dick, he thrusted in and out of her wildly, chasing for his own release. A few extra thrusts and he came deep inside her. He leaned over her and panted heavily against the damp skin of her neck. It’d been a while since he’d cum that hard.

 

Drifter pulled out of her, and watched as his cum slowly slid out of her pussy and onto the sheets. Dexterous fingers went back to work on the knots that held Atiena’s arms behind her back. This time he began to undo them, eventually letting them go free. He rolled her over to her side and continued to undo the harness as well, until eventually she was completely untied. Drifter tossed the rope to the side for the moment, opting to lay down beside the huntress. Atiena allowed herself to be pulled into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

 

“What’s this?” she asked, curious by the gesture. Though she found herself really enjoying it.

 

“Aftercare,” he replied. “It’s important too.”

 

Atiena smiled and snuggled in closer to him. “I like it,” she said softly, before dozing off to sleep.

 

“Yeah, I like it too,” Drifter replied, with a smile of his own, as he pulled the comforter over the two of them. He allowed himself to enjoy the comfort, before finally allowing himself to drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
